Shinji's Gift of Love
by Angel Rei Ayanami
Summary: Shinji falls in love with a girl that he did not know until he stayed at a haunted house for the weekend.
1. Chapter 1

**Shinji's Gift of Love**

Asuka, Kensuke, Rei, Shinji, and Toji are on the school roof eating their lunch together. They were talking about places that are haunted.

"Hey, I know where a real haunted house is!" Kensuke shouted happily.

"Where?" Asuka and Toji shouted union. "In the forest of the park that is close by." Kensuke said.

"Oh! I know that place. I sew it once when I walked in that park after dark." stated Rei.

"Me, too." stated Shinji.

"Then it's settled. We're going to the haunted house after school and spin the weekend there." stated Asuka.

"Yeah!" Kensuke, Rei, and Toji yelled together.

"Are you sure? Do you know about the rumors about that place?" asked Shinji.

"What rumor?" asked Rei.

"There's a rumor that says that the Angel of Death lives there." stated Shinji.

"So what it's just a rumor!" Asuka yelled.

"Angel of Death or not we're going and that's that." Asuka declared.

Shinji signed.

"Fine have it your way." Shinji said.

After school was over the gang went to the park and to the haunted house for the weekend. When they arrived to the house it was in bad edition. The outside of the house gives off an eerie feeling. The inside of the house gives off an even worse feeling.

"Ok! Is it just me or does it feels like we're being watched?" Shinji asked nervously.

"It's just you." everyone said together.

"Come on lets go in now." said Toji.

As they walked into the house. A figure was in the window in one of the rooms looking down at everyone.

"This is going to be fun." The figure said as it walk away from the window.

As Asuka, Kensuke, Rei, and Toji walked into the house a chill ran down their spine. Shinji when he walked into the house he felt something weird.

"What is this feeling that I am having?" Shinji asked himself.

Everyone went to the living room to see were everyone will be sleeping at.

"Ok! Rei, you get one of the love seats. Toji, you get an arm chair. Kensuke, you get the other arm chair. Then I will get the other love seat. Shinji, you will be sleeping on the floor." Asuka declared.

"Ok." Rei said.

"Ok." Toji said.

"Ok." Kensuke said.

"Ok." Shinji said.

"Good." Asuka said happily.

"We'll explore the house in the morning." Asuka said while yawning.

"Good Idea." everyone said.

After everyone went to bed for the night. The figure from earlier appeared in the living room. When the figure walked out of the darkness and into the moon light to show a face of a 14 year old girl. She has dull blue eyes, blonde hair, and pale skin.

"Lets see. Which one should I pick." she asked herself.

As she scanned the faces her eyes comes to a Stop on Shinji's face.

"I choose him." she said.

After she said that Shinji woke up and sat strait up and looked around the room.

"I thought I just heard a girl's voice just now. I must be hearing things, but it sounded so real. That voice it doesn't matter if it's real or not. I can tell that the owner of that voice is heart broken just like… me." Shinji thought to himself.

After Shinji looked around the room one more time he lay back down and went to sleep. In the darkness the Angel of Death hides from the others.

"That was close. He almost sew me." she said.

The next morning everyone woke up early. After everyone ate breakfast they went to the staircase before they start looking around the house.

"Ok, here's the deal Toji and Kensuke look in the basement. Shinji, you look up stairs. Rei and I will look around on this floor." Asuka ordered.

"Ok." everyone said at once.

After everyone split up to look around the house. While Shinji was looking in every room he came across a room that caught his eyes. In the room there was a pink bed, pink wall that is pilling, full body mirror, and a wardrobe full of clothes.

"By looking at these clothes I say that the girl was about 14 or 15 years of age." Shinji said to no one.

As he turned around to look at the room some more, but when he looked down at the floor there was something on the ground that caught his eyes.

"What's this?" Shinji asked.

Shinji walked up to the object and pick it up and turn it over to look what it was.

"It's a picture of the family that used to live here." Shinji said.

"What happen to them?" Shinji asked.

CRASH!

"What the hell was that?" Shinji wonder.

After Shinji heard the noise he went out into the hall to see what caused it. As he walked out of the room he looked down the hall to his lift and then to his right when he did his eyes went wide. At the end of the hall stood a cloaked figure with a scythe. Then the figure raised the scythe and then came flying down the hall towards Shinji. Shinji turned around and then took ff running. As he was running he was screaming at the top of his lungs. In the living room the others were sitting around waiting for Shinji until they heard a scream.

"What hell." Asuka said.

Then Shinji came running into the room. As everyone was looking at Shinji packing his stuff up as quickly as he can and he was talking so fast that no one could understand what he was saying. Asuka came walking up to him grabbed his arm and spines him around and start yelling at him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" yelled Asuka.

Then Shinji grabbed Asuka and turned her around. There she stood in front of the Angel of Death. Her eyes went wide as everyone else's eyes. Then everyone went and grabbed their stuff and hauled ass to the door to get out. As everyone got out they all ran to Misato's Apartment for safety. When everyone got to the apartment they were out of breath. While they were in the hall in front of the door with their backs to it, and that's when Misato walked out of the living room heading to the kitchen to get herself a beer, but she stopped in the hall way when she heard heavy breathing in the hall. She turned towards the door and she saw Shinji and the others with wide eyes and pale faces.

"What's wrong with you guys?" asked Misato.

"It looks like you seen a ghost or something even worse." Misato stated.

"We just saw the Angel of Death." Shinji said.

"That's a good one Shinji!" Misato said while laughing.

"We're not kidding Misato." Asuka said.

"Ok, prove it?" Misato asked.

"Ok!" Kensuke said.

After Kensuke said that everyone turned and looked at him.

"What, I have a camera on me at all times you know that." Kensuke said.

Everyone nodded their head and then walked into the living room where Kensuke plugged his camera into the TV. After the video was over everyone just looked at a stunned Misato.

"Ok, you guys are not kidding after all." Misato said.

"Told ya." Asuka said.

"Oh yeah, Shinji." Asuka said.

"Yes." Shinji said.

"IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Asuka yelled in Shinji's face.

Everyone in the apartment was too scared to say anything. Everyone turned to look at Shinji and they saw his eye twitched. They were surprised at what happened next. Shinji snapped.

"YELL IN MY FACE AGAIN BITCH!" Shinji yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Asuka yelled back.

"I CALLED YOU A BITCH!" Shinji snap back.

Everyone in the apartment was shock at what their seeing. Shinji is fighting back.

"Shinji, you don't mean to call her that do you?" asked a shock Misato.

"Yes. I mean every wor..." Shinji tried to say but was cut off by Asuka's fist to the face.

After Shinji hit the ground Asuka jumped on top of him and started throwing punches like crazy. While Asuka was punching Shinji she didn't notice that he was moving his hand.

SLAP!

CRASH!

Everyone in the apartment was shock at what just happen even Asuka was too. Shinji just slapped Asuka across the face and pushed her across the room into the wall.

"THAT'S IT! I AM NOT STAYING IN THIS APARTMENT ANTMORE! I AM LEAVING!" Shinji vociferate.

Everyone in the room watch as Shinji went to his room to get what is left of his stuff. After Shinji got all of his stuff he walked out of his room and stopped in the door way of the living room.

"Are you really leaving Shinji?" Misato asked.

"Yeah, Misato, but I am not leaving Tokyo-3." Shinji said.

"So you will be going to the same school Shinji?" Toji asked.

"Yeah." Shinji replied.

"Asuka, I don't even know what I saw in you for me to fall in love with you, but I don't love you anymore." Shinji stated.

Everyone in the apartment was staring at Shinji with wide eyes even Asuka too. After Shinji left Misato turned and glared at Asuka with disgusted in her eyes.

"I hope your happy Asuka." Misato said.

Outside on the streets Shinji is trying to find a place to live. He's even looking in the newspaper for an apartment or even a house to live in. Then he came across a picture of the house that he was in yesterday.

"I see that the government been trying to sale the house." Shinji thought to himself.

"Oh, what the hell why not it's better then nothing?" Shinji said.

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called the number on the newspaper. After he hang the phone up he got off of the bench that he was sitting on and head to the house where a man will be waiting for him. When he got to the park a man is standing at the entrance of the park.

"Are you Shinji Ikari?" the man asked.

"Yes, sir." Shinji said.

"Ok, follow me please?" the man asked.

"Ok." Shinji said.

As they walked through the park the man was telling Shinji about the house.

"Sir, can you tell me what happen to the family that owned the house last?" Shinji asked.

"Ok, well you see the family that lived there left after their 14 year old daughter died in her room." the man said.

"How did she die?" Shinji asked.

"No one knows." the man said.

"When did she die?" Shinji asked.

"She died last year on this very day." the man said.

After a while of walking they came to the house. The man pulled the keys out of his pocket and hand them to Shinji.

"Wait, before you go can you show me where her grave is, I would like to pay my respect to her since that I'm going to be living here?" Shinji asked.

"Ok, follow me." the man said with a smile.

Shinji followed the man around the house to the back yard. After the man showed Shinji the graved he left. Shinji walked up to the grave, but what he did not know was that he was being watch from the house.

"What is he doing?" the Angel of Death asked herself.

What she saw shocked her. Shinji got down on both of his knees, put his hands together, and closed both eyes.

"He's paying his respect to the grave… to MY grave." she said shocked.

Then Shinji got up and went into the house. Before Shinji entered the house the Angel disappeared. As Shinji walked into the house he started to look around the place before he went up stairs to pick a room to call his own. After he looked around the living room and the kitchen he went up stairs for a room. After he pick his room he started to unpacked, while he was unpacking he came across the picture that found earlier.

"What's this? Oh, I must have taken this picture on an accident. I better go put it back" Shinji said.

After he left the room the Angel appeared.

"What's this feeling that I am having? I never felt anything like this before." she thought to herself.

Just then she heard foot steps in the hall. She started to panicked.

"I need to hide and quick." she said.

Right before Shinji walked in the Angel hid behind the door.

"What am I doing? I'm dead. I can just disappear." she said to herself.

Just before she disappeared she heard him talking.

"It's a shame that a gorgeous girl like her had to die." Shinji thought out loud.

"He thinks that I'm gorgeous even though I'm dead." she stated.

"I would like to meet her and get to know her too if she was still alive." Shinji said sadly.

"Who knows I might have fall in love with her." Shinji said as leaved the room to clean some.

After Shinji leaved the room the Angle walks out from behind the door with her eyes wide from shock.

"What should I do?" she asked herself.

"Oh, I got it." she said before she disappeared.

Down stairs Shinji is setting on the love seat after he was done cleaning. He was sitting there doing nothing but thinking about that girl. While he was thinking he didn't notice that someone appeared behind him. The figure behind him reaches out with a gloved hand and tapped Shinji on the shoulder. When Shinji felt something tap his shoulder he jumped off of the love seat and landed on the ground.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scary you." the figure said.

"It's ok. I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about…" Shinji trail off.

As Shinji looked up his eyes went wide when he saw the figure's face. He came face to face with the girl in the picture.

"Sorry, but what were you thinking about?" she asked.

"You." Shinji said.

"You were thinking about me?" she asked.

"Yes. Oh, I am sorry my name is Shinji." Shinji said.

"My name is Arael." Arael replied.

"What a beautiful name." Shinji said.

"Thank you." Arael said with a smile.

Arael and Shinji sat down on the love seat and talked for hours. Arael told Shinji about her live, including her being the Angel of Death. When Shinji heard that he was really surprised.

"Are you mad at me for trying to kill you?" Arael asked.

"No, but I wish I was dead right now." Shinji said sadly.

"Why?" Arael asked.

Shinji told Arael what happened at his old home. Arael was shocked to hear what happen to him.

"So that's why you have cuts all over your face?" Arael asked.

Shinji nodded.

Arael then looked at the clock to see what time it was. She was surprised to see how late it was.

"Shinji, its 11:30pm you should be getting to bed." Arael said.

"That's a good idea. I'll see you in the morning." Shinji said while yawning.

"Ok, see you in the morning, Shinji." Arael said.

After Shinji went to bed Arael sat on the love seat thinking.

"I wish I was alive, so that I can be with Shinji." Arael thought sadly to herself.

Just then Arael laid down on the love seat and fall asleep for the first time in a year. While Arael was sleeping her body started to glow. When she stopped glowing her skin had regain its color, her lips went from pale to pink. Up stairs in Shinji's room. Shinji was dreaming nothing but white.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Shinji's Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where am I?" Shinji asked.

"In you dream." a voice said.

"Sorry to ask, but who are you and what do you want?" Shinji asked.

"For whom I am. I am God, and for what I want. I want to know your feelings towards Arael." God said.

"What about my feelings to her?" Shinji asked.

"Shinji, I want to know if you love her." God said.

When Shinji was asked if loves Arael his face turned ten different shades of red.

"To be honest. I love her more then I would love anyone else, and I would do anything to be with her." Shinji stated.

"Shinji there is a way you can be with her." God said.

"There is. How can I be with her?" Shinji asked.

"Shinji, to be with her you will have to kiss her on the lips while she's asleep." God said.

"I have to k, kiss her." Shinji said shocked.

"Don't you want to be with her, Shinji?" God asked.

"Yes, I'll do it." Shinji said.

"Good, now wake up and go to her." God ordered happily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Shinji woke up the words from his dream echoes in his head. Then he got out of bed and got dress. Then he headed down stairs to the living room. When he got there he sees Arael asleep on the love seat. So he walked around the seat and kneeled down beside her and he then leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. After he kissed her he got up and when he did Arael opened her eyes and when she did Shinji smiled at her.

"What?" Arael asked.

"Follow me." Shinji said.

Arael got p off of the seat and followed Shinji up stairs, down the hall, and into a room.

"This is my room. Why are we in here?" Arael asked confused.

"Just look in the mirror Arael-Chan." Shinji said.

As she looked into the mirror her eyes went wide. She saw that her skin is no longer pale; her lips had regained there color, and her eyes has live in them. She turned around and looked at Shinji in the eyes and when she did she saw happiness in them.

"How?" she asked.

"God brought you back to life, Arael-Chan." Shinji said happily.

"He granted my wish!" she squealed.

Arael, there's something that I want to ask you." Shinji said nervously.

"Yes, what is it?" Arael asked.

"Arael will you go out with me?" Shinji asked.

"YES, I would love to, Shinji-Kens." Arael said happily.

After Shinji asked Arael out she jumped at Shinji and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Shinji was surprised at first, but he then wrapped his arms around the waist and kissed her back. After a while of kissing they broke apart, and looked into each others eyes.

"Come on let's go and get some breakfast." Shinji said.

"Ok, sounds good to me." Arael said.

Arael and Shinji left the house and headed to the mall. While they were eating Shinji didn't notice that two of his friends walked into the same restaurant as him. Asuka and Hikari walked up to the counter and ordered their food. While they were waiting Asuka turned around to put her back to the counter, and when she did her eyes went wide with shock. As Hikari turned to Asuka with their food in hand.

"Asuka, what's wrong?" Hikari asked.

"It's Shinji." Asuka said while she pointed at him.

Hikari turned and looked in the direction that Asuka was pointing, and that's when she saw Shinji.

"Let's go say hey to him." Hikari said.

Before Asuka could say anything Hikari had push Asuka to the table that Shinji was sitting at. Before Hikari could say anything to Shinji she was interrupted.

"Hi Hikari, and yes you can sit with us." Shinji said without turning around.

"How did you know it was me?" Hikari asked shock.

"Cause I can hear Asuka right behind you muttering." Shinji said.

"Ok that makes sense." Hikari said sitting down and pulling Asuka with her.

"Who is she?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah, Shinji." Hikari said.

"This is Arael, and she's my girlfriend." Shinji said happily.

"WHAT?" both Asuka and Hikari asked.

"Are you kidding me? You really got a girlfriend, Baka." Asuka said.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP, BITCH?" Arael shouted.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Asuka yelled.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW SHINJI-KENS LIKE I DO. HE TOLD ME EVERYTHING ABOUT HIMSELF. I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM IN THE PAST UP TO WHAT YOU DID TO HIM YESTERDAY!" Arael shot back.

Just then Asuka sat back down her face pale and her eyes wide.

"Come on Arael. We got some Shopping to do." Shinji said getting out of his seat.

"Ok, Shinji-kens." Arael said.

After they leaved Hikari turned to Asuka and asked her what Arael was talking about. Asuka turned to Hikari and told what happened yesterday. After Asuka told Hikari what happen she was not happy. After Arael and Shinji were done shopping they started to head back to the house. After they got back to the house they went and put all of the stuff away. Then they went into the living room and talked for a while.

"What time is it?" Shinji asked.

"Let me see. It's 10:00pm. Why?" Arael asked.

"Shit, because I got school tomorrow." Shinji said.

"Oh, that sucks." Arael said.

"Yeah, well good night Arael-Chen." Shinji said after he kissed her.

"Good night." Arael said.

After they said good night to each other they went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shinji's Gift of Love**

Chapter 2

In the morning on the first day of the third month Shinji woke to the smell of food being cook. So Shinji then got out of bed got dressed and went to the kitchen. When he got to the kitchen he sees Arael cooking themselves some breakfast.

"Arael, I didn't know you could cook."

"Yeah, before I died my mother touch me how to cook."

"Were you happy with your family?"

"Yeah I loved my family and they loved me too."

"I wished I had a family like that."

After Shinji said that Arael put their breakfast on the table and started to eat. After they were done eating Shinji looked up at the clock and his eyes went wide.

"SHIT! I'm late for school."

He went up to Arael kissed her on the check grabbed his lunch and ran out of the door. After a few minutes of running he finally made it to class before the teacher showed up. When he walked into class the room silence and all of the eyes where on him as Asuka stormed up to him and she was pissed.

"Where the hell were you?" yelled Asuka

"None of your damn business Hothead." Shinji said calmly

After he said that he walked past her and went to his seat and waited for class to start. When he sat down everyone was just looking at him like he had two heads now. Just then the teacher walked into the room and Hikari went through the class rotten of stand-bow-sit then the teacher called row. Later on in the day Shinji is sitting at his desk thinking about Arael when the bell rang signaling that lunch as started with that he got his lunch and went outside and sat under a tree. After he was done eating he laid back under the tree and started to think of how much better his life is now the he is with Arael. As he was relaxing outside his friends were inside their classroom talking.

"What the hell is his problem?" asked Asuka as she looked out of the window at Shinji.

Then she turned around and looked at the others and saw that they were looking at her.

"What?"

"Maybe you should go ask hm for yourself." said Hikari

"That is not a good idea." stated Rei

"Agreed." said Toji with Kensuke nodding his head in agreement

"Who the hell asked you three?" yelled Asuka

"Huh. You did." remarked Kensuke

"Shut the hell up."

I'm going to see what his problem is."

With that Asuka walked out of the room and the others quickly followed her. When they got to where Shinji was relaxing Asuka stormed up to him and started to yell at him.

"What the hell is your fucking problem earlier?" yelled Asuka

When he did not respond to her question she stated to get angrier and her face was red. When the others saw that she was getting piss they started to back away from her.

"Answer my damn question you baka?"

When she yelled that time everyone that was outside were looking toward the scene. Even though she was yelling he still did not answer her. When she saw this she was beyond piss now. So she got in his face and start yelling, but what happened next shock everyone.

THUD!

Asuka full onto the ground after Shinji slapped her across the face which she is holding right now. After he slapped her he got up and glared at her which cause her to flinch at the look that he has in his eyes.

"What the hell is your fucking problem? Can't you see that I was fucking sleeping? Wait of course not you were too fucking busy yelling your fucking ass off to fucking notice you damn bitch." yelled Shinji

After he was done yelling everyone was shocked about what just happened. Shinji who was always quiet just yelled like no tomorrow. What's more shocking is the he yelled at Asuka and she just sat there and did nothing.

"Asuka I got advice for you. Change your fucking attitude."

"Why?" asked Asuka quietly

"Cause if you don't change your attitude you will be alone for the rest of your life with no one to grow old with, no one to love, and no one to have a family with. Another reason why if you don't you will become like Misato."

After he said that Asuka's eyes went wide when she thinks about it and it is all true.

"Shinji what do I need to do to change that?"

Shinji just shucked his head.

"I can't help you with this you have to do that yourself."

With that he turned around and started walking away.

"Shinji, where are going?" asked Toji

"Going home to my girlfriend."

When he said that Toji, Kensuke, and Rei looked at each other.

"WHAT!"

"When did he get a girlfriend?" asked Toji

"Since Sunday." stated Hikari

Then she told them about Shinji's girlfriend. While that was going on Shinji was walking home until his cell phone went off.

"Hello Shinji here."

"Shinji-kun Misato Katsuragi was here." stated Arael

"What how did she know where we live I haven't told anyone where I lived."

"I don't know, but can you come home."

"I am on my way home right now."

"Please hurry."

With that he hang the phone up and took off running to get back home. When he got home he quickly went in.

"Arael where are you?" yelled Shinji

"I'm in the living room."

"Arael-chan are you ok?" asked Shinji as he walked into the living room

When he got to the coach he sat down next to her and notice that she was looking away from him.

"Arael-chan what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Shinji-kun."

"If there's nothing wrong then why aren't you looking at me then?"

After he said that she turned around to face him. When he saw her face he was pissed. He was pissed, because Arael has a black eye, a swollen chick, and a busted lip.

"Arael-chan did Misato do this to you?"

When he asked that she looked away from him.

"Arael-chan please tell me."

"Yes." she whisper

"Why did she do this to you for?"

"I attacked her."

"Why?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knock!

Knock!

"Coming." Arael said

"Hello who is it?"

Hello my name is Misato Katsuragi. I want to asked if Shinji Ikari life's here?" asked Misato

"Sorry no one by that name life's here."

SLAP!

"Don't lie to me; I know he life's here."

"What do you want with Shinji-kun?"

"I am here to take him back."

"Why so that he can do all of the cooking and cleaning."

"Yes."

After Misato said that Arael attacked her for what she said.

"You bitch Shinji-kun is not your slave."

"Yes he is why do you think that I gave him all of the chorus for in the first place."

When Arael heard that she was pissed so she hit Misato in the face a few times and the same for Misato.

"Get the hell out of here and never come back!"

"I will get him back!"

With that they went home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Shinji hear that he was pissed. He stood up and starts walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Arael

"There's someone that I need to see. Oh, don't worry about cooking dinner I will be picking up dinner for us."

"Shinji-kun please be careful."

"Ok."

With that he left and head to his old apartment to see Misato. In half an hour he arrives at the apartment. When he got there he walked up to the door and knock. In a few seconds the door opened up to Asuka at the door.

"Shinji why are you here?" asked a surprised Asuka

"Can I come in?" asked Shinji

"Oh, yeah come in."

"Thanks, is Misato here?"

"Yeah and the others are here too."

"Others?"

"You know Rei, Hikari, Toji, and Kensuke."

"Oh yeah."

"So why are you here to see Misato for?"

"You'll see."

With that said they walked into the living room were the others are at. When they walked into the room the others were surprised to see Shinji in the apartment again. Before anyone could do anything Misato jumped off of the coach and jumped at Shinji.

"Shinji-kun you've come back!" shouted Misato

PUNCH!

CRASH!

When everyone saw Shinji punch Misato across the room they where surprised. Like everyone else she was wide eyed.

"Shinji-ku…" started Misato

"Don't you fucking dare call me 'Shinji-kun'. Better yet don't call me that ever again." stated Shinji

"Yo Shin-man what was that for?" asked Toji

"Yeah." the others said

Shinji then walked over to Misato who is standing by the glass door.

"Do you want to know?" asked Shinji

The others nodded their heads.

"Well first thing first all of you know that I have a girlfriend now right."

Another nod.

"Ok. Well when I was on my way home my girlfriend called me and asked if I can come home right away. When I got there I called out to her. She told me that she was in the living room. When I walked in there I saw her sitting on the coach. I sat down beside her and when I did I notice that she was not facing me. I asked her to face me and when she did I saw that she has a swollen chick, a black eye, and a busted lip, and the person that did that was Misato."

When he said that everyone were wide eye and their mouths were slacked.

"That's not all she told me that Misato called me her slave and the only reason why I lived here in the first place is because I can cook and clean and so that she doesn't have to do anything but being a lazy ass bitch."

Just then Misato spoke up.

"That whore took my slave away."

After she said that Shinji turned around and through his fist at her, but she ling back and the fist flow past her face.

CRASH!

DRIP!

DRIP!

Shinji's fist hit the glass door and shattered it and in the progress cuts his fist and blood was running down his fist on to the floor. Shinji then pulled his fist back turned and faced Misato with a growled and reach out and grabbed her by the head with his bloody hand. He pulled her toward him and when he did he hit the back of her neck and knocked her out. After she was out Shinji let her go and he turned around and walk into the kitchen to wash his hand. When he got to the sink he reach to turn on the water. After he turn the water on he went to put his hand in the water but someone grabbed his hand. When he look to see who grabbed his hand and it was Asuka who grabbed his hand.

"What you want Asuka?"

"I want to help."

"Why?"

"I want to be helpful unlike the way I was in the past."

"Okay."

After he said that she started washing and cleaning his hand. After she was done she wrapped his hand in some bandages.

"There you go Shinji."

"Thanks."

"Shinji."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry for how I was in the past."

After she said that everyone in the room were looking at her. When Shinji heard that he smiled at her and when Asuka saw that Shinji is smiling she started to smile too.

"It's ok just remember that you are not alone you got friends that is there to catch you when you fall. Remember that you got Hikari, Rei, Toji, Kensuke, and me as friends and we will help you if you ask or it looks like you need help."

After she heard that she looked around her. She saw that everyone that is around her are her friends. When she saw that she smiled a true smile.

"Thank you all of you."

When she said that everyone smiled.

"Well I got to go. Arael will start to get worried if I don't get home soon. So see yea tomorrow."

See yea." the other said

After he left the apartment he went and got some supper for Arael and himself. When he got back home Arael was waiting in the kitchen for him. As he walked in he held the bag of food up for her to see and when he did she saw that his right hand was bandaged up.

"Shinji-kun what happened to your hand?"

When she said that he explained everything that happened at the apartment. After he was done explaining everything they sat down at the table to eat and they said nothing to each other until they were done eating. When they were done they clean up the table and went to the living room when they got in there they went and sat down on the coach. When Shinji sat down Arael started kissing him deeply on the lips. At first he was surprised but he relaxed when he calmed down and started kissing her back. After a few minutes of kissing they broke apart to breath.

"Wow." Shinji said breathless

"Yeah."

After that they just relaxed into each other's embrace and their warmth and love. After awhile of sitting there Shinji looked at the clock and saw it says 11:30P.M.

"Come on Arael we need to get to bed it's almost midnight."

"Shinji-kun can I sleep with you to night?"

"Sure. If you want you can move your cloths into the room if you want too."

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?"

"Maybe, maybe not. It's how you look at it."

"I would love to move into your room."

When she said that Shinji smiled a true smiled. With that they started to move her stuff into his room which happens to be the Master Bedroom. After they were done they went to bed. After a few minutes of trying to relax they were able to relax into each others embrace and slept peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shinji's Gift of Love**

Chapter 3

The next morning Shinji and Arael woke up at the same time. When they woke up next to each other they were surprised but they remembered about last night. When they remembered they smiled at each other and then kissed each other. They then got at of bed got dressed and went to the kitchen. When they walked into the kitchen Shinji went to start cooking breakfast for them. After the food was done cooking Shinji put all of the food on the table.

"Arael."

"Yes Shinji-kun."

"Since its Saturday what do you want to do?"

"Can we walk around the park?"

Sure I would love to."

After they were done eating they left to enjoy Mother Nature. As they were walking hand in hand they came across a little girl sitting on a bench by herself. When they saw this they looked at each other and then went over to the little girl.

"Hello little one where are your parents?" asked Arael

"I don't have any." said the girl

After they heard that Arael and Shinji looked at each other.

"What is your name little one?" asked Shinji

"My name is Moka." she said

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Shinji, and this is Arael. My girlfriend."

"Hello."

"Would you like to join us for our walk?" asked Arael.

"C-Can I?"

After she asked that she and Arael looked at Shinji who just nodded at them with a smile. When Moka saw this she jumped off of the bench and took both of their hands into her own. If anyone looked at them they would see the happy smiles on their faces. After a few hours of walking and playing it was getting dark.

"Moka where do you live?" asked Arael

"I don't have anywhere to live." said Moka sadly

"Well then I guess you will be living with us then." said Shinji

When he said that both Arael and Moka looked at him surprised.

"She can?" asked Arael

"If she wants to that is."

After he said that Moka tackled him to the ground crying into his chest while saying "thank you" over and over. After a while the crying stopped when Shinji checked he found that she has fallen asleep. When he saw this he smiled so he carefully picked her up. After he picked her up he and Arael started to head home. After they got home Shinji turned to Arael.

"I'm going to put this little one to bed." said Shinji

"Ok, I'm going to get ready for bed too." said Arael

"I'll join you later."

"Ok."

After that Shinji went up stairs to put Moka to bed. When he got up stairs he went to the empty bedroom that is next to his room. As he was placing her into the bed she woke a little and she looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Good night daddy."

After he heard that he went stiff and wide eyed but he relaxed a few seconds later. "Good night Moka-chan."

After he said that he left after she went back to sleep and went to bed. When he got to the room Arael was sitting on the bed waiting for him. Arael looked at him when she did she saw that he was deep in thought about something.

"Shinji-kens what are you thinking about?" "Huh. Oh, sorry. It was about what Moka-chan called me."

"What was that?"

"She called me daddy."

When she heard that her eyes went wide then she started to giggle.

"What?"

"Sorry. It's just cute that she called you her daddy."

After they were done talking they went to bed. Three years has passed since that day. It's now the day of Arael's 18th Birthday and Shinji has something planed for her that she will love.

"Arael-chan you know that I love you right."

"Yes."

"Then I got something to ask you."

After she heard him say that she watched as he got down on one knee. When she saw this her eyes went wide.

"Arael I love you with all of my heart and soul. Before I met you I was alone, suffering and unloved for eleven years but that all changed once you came into my life. I have never been so happy and live in my life. So I'm happy to ask you this. Arael will you marry me?" asked Shinji

As he was talking she was shocked at what was happening right now. After he was done talking she was crying by his words that she couldn't help it but she answered after a few moments.

"Y-Yes. Yes, I will marry you."

After she said that he slipped the ring onto her right ring finger. When the ring was on he got up and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. After they pulled back Arael looked at the ring. The ring itself was beautiful. The ring is made out of solid gold with a beautiful diamond set in the middle with smaller diamonds set around it. After they enjoy the moment for a few more minutes they started to head home for the night. A few months later it was Moka's 8th Birthday. After a few hours of doing what she wanted to do they head home to have cake and presents. Well Moka-chan we got one more present for you." said Shinji

"What is it?"

After she asked Arael handed her a folded piece of paper. When she opened the paper she read what it said and when she did her eyes went wide in surprised and she started to cry. The reason why she's crying is because the paper is an adopting sheet saying that she was adopted by Shinji and Arael. After 6 months Shinji and Arael were married, and after 2 years Arael gave birth to a baby girl and they named her Momo Ikari.


End file.
